


Wherefore Art Thou Hamish?

by sazann (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Halex, Hamish Watson-Holmes - Freeform, Parent!lock, Parentlock, Romance, Romeo and Juliet AU, Shakespeare, hamex, star-crossed lovers, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sazann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Moran-Moriarty never expected to fall in love. And she certainly didn't expect to fall in love with the son of her family's worst enemies.<br/>A retelling of Romeo and Juliet's famous balcony scene, thoroughly modernized and... Sherlock...ized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherefore Art Thou Hamish?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction on ao3, so please try to be somewhat nice. Or at least not horribly scathing. Thanks :P

It was a breezy summer night all through London, and Alexis Moran-Moriarty stood outside on her balcony, her telly playing a Doctor Who marathon inside. Her parents were most likely downstairs, in the office, as the manor was overly large and most parts of it empty.  
She had met a boy at a party earlier who introduced himself as Hamish. Hamish Watson-Holmes. They had kissed once and gotten to know each other without knowing each other’s last names- if they had, they wouldn’t have given each other a second glance. But as it was, the two sixteen year-olds had met up, and in a flurry felt an unbreakable bond of unavoidable chemistry. And so she had fallen in love in an instant, in a stupid instant she wished she could take back. If her parents found out, it was certain that one of the two would wind up dead.  
“Hamish.” she murmured to herself, feeling the breeze carry her black hair and dress. “Hamish Watson-Holmes. Why Watson-Holmes? Of anyone he could be, any name, why Watson-Holmes?”  
As if her words were heard by some spirit, she heard footsteps underneath the balcony. She looked down to see him- curls in his hair and all- Hamish.  
“Lexis?” he called.  
“Hamish? How the hell did you get here?” she asked him, looking down. “We have maximum security on the manor.”  
Hamish smirked. “Not so great, actually. Full of holes.”  
Alexis rolled her eyes. “Typical Watson-Holmes. Look, if my dads know you’re here, they’ll literally kill you. Trust me, I know. You should have seen what happened to my last boyfriend, and he wasn’t even a member of a family mine happened to hate.”  
“I’m not scared of them, you know.” he replied.  
“You should be. I don’t want them to see you here.” she insisted.  
“They won’t. It’s dark.” he shrugged.  
“They had better not.” she muttered. “Can you come up?”  
Hamish nodded. Her balcony was low enough that he could climb onto it. It took a few tries, and even then, he hung there awkwardly until Alexis offered him her hand. He climbed over the edge of the balcony and stood next to her, watching the stars and the moon give off light.  
“You know, if we end up together, we’ll be taking a massive risk. So you have to promise me this is worth it.” said Alexis, holding his hand.  
“Okay, I promise.” said Hamish. “I’ll promise on... the moon.”  
She shook her head. “That’s the worst thing in the world you could swear on. It changes every night. Besides, I couldn’t give less of a sod about the moon. Promise on something I actually care about.”  
Hamish let out a quiet laugh. “Like what?”  
She gave him a small, flirtatious smile. “Like you.” she said, kissing him lightly. He grinned and kissed her back.  
“I promise. On me.”  
From outside her room, she heard a calling.  
“Lexis, can you come down here?”  
Alexis rolled her eyes. “It’s Father.” she muttered. “Yeah, just one minute!” she called. “I’ll be right back.” she assured him, heading back into her room and through the door.  
Hamish watched her leave, keeping an idiot grin on his face. God, she was pretty. He had to be dreaming, it would be the only way any of it would make sense. How could a girl like her end up with a boy like him? And for God’s sake, why did a girl like her have to be a Moriarty? It was all so surreal, so of course, he had to be dreaming.  
Alexis hurried back in, joining him on the balcony once again. “I’ve only got a second, and then they’re coming in and you’ve got to be off. Just promise me you’ll see me again? Text me, email me... send me a message on a bloody horse for all I care, just talk to me again soon.”  
Hamish nodded. “Tomorrow, maybe? Sometime around noon? There’s a new movie on at the cinema.”  
“Sounds good.” she said. Her father’s voice called her, and she once again turned around and called back, “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!”  
“I guess I should get going.” Hamish scratched the back of his neck. “Goodnight, Alexis.” he said, giving her a kiss as his fingers played with her hair.  
“Mm... night.” she whispered, and with that, he was off.  


End file.
